Fun at the Carnival
by dragonzfire718
Summary: I know the title sucks. Response to a challenge from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Rated for typical MacManus swearing.


A/N: This is a challenge from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch

**A/N: This is a challenge from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. It's just MacManus silliness. I hope you like it.**

It was a typical Sunday for the MacManus brothers. Or so they thought. They went to church as usual and as they were leaving one of the nuns stopped them. "Boys wait I need to talk to you." They almost made it out of the church in time but of course Sister Catherine had to catch them. She always does and it means trouble for the brothers.

As the Sister walked up to them smiling they knew they were in for something. "Good mornin Sister Catherine." The brothers spoke in unison like they were kids again. "Good morning boys. Did you enjoy the sermon today?" They both nodded. "Good I'm glad. Boys I have a favor to ask of you." Connor being a sucker for helping when it comes to anything with the church spoke first. "Aye Sister, anythin fer ya." "That's good to hear Connor. Well we have the big carnival coming up and we are in desperate need of some help. Could you two maybe come by and give a hand?" Murphy was about to protest but Connor cut him off. Murphy started glaring at his brother. "Of course sister we would love ta." "Good boys. We need you to be here tomorrow at about 10 in the morning to help set up." They both nodded and said their goodbyes.

As they were walking home Murphy had to let his feelings be known. "Why tha fuck would ye go an do that? Ye know we're gonna have ta do some stupid fuckin thing now." Connor laughed at him. "Murph its fer tha church. We have ta do it." Murphy pouted and crossed his arms. He looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

They had been home for quite some time and Murphy was still pouting. "Aw Murph knock yer fuckin shite off. Its gonna be fun an ye know it. Hey maybe they'll have ye dress up as a clown." Connor started laughing hysterically at the thought. Murphy had enough with his brother. There was an empty beer can next to him. He grabbed it and threw it at Connor hitting him on the side of the head. It hit him and bounced to the floor. Now it was Murphy's turn to start laughing. "Ye fuckin idjit! Why did ye do tha fer?" Murphy was still laughing as Connor threw the can back at him completely missing him as he easily dodged it. Connor decided to be the more adult of the two and walked away from Murphy who was still laughing. He was coming up with a way to get him back.

That night they were getting ready to go to bed. Connor had already stripped to his boxers and was in lying in bed as Murphy got himself ready. "I'm gonna get ye back fer tha can shite Murph. Ye just better watch ye back." "Yeah right Conn. That'll be tha day." Murphy climbed into his bed and fell right to sleep. Connor finally came up with an idea and fell asleep smiling to himself.

The next morning Connor made sure he was up first. He had gotten showered and dressed before Murphy even started to stir. He had figured out his revenge. It was going to be great. It was time for Murphy to wake up. Connor went over and gently shook his brother. "Go tha fuck away Conn." Murphy told his brother off and stuck his head under his pillow. "Cant do that Murph. Ye gotta get up. We gotta be at tha carnival soon." Murphy flipped his brother off and tried to go back to sleep. Connor grabbed the thin sheet covering Murphy and pulled it off of him. All he got in return was a grunt. Connor was looking around the room for something to throw at his brother. An impromptu idea popped into his head. He saw one of Murphy's dirty socks sitting on the threshold to the shower. It was soaking wet. He picked it up and lobbed it at his brothers sleeping form. It hit his brothers back with a splat. Murphy jumped up throwing the pillow and the sock off of him. "What tha fuck is wrong with ya?" Connor was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Murphy pounced on his brother. He didn't want to hurt him so instead he got him by tickling him. Murphy was straddling his brother holding him down as he mercilessly tickled him. "Do ye give up?" Connor was completely out of breath. He was laughing so hard. "Okay Murph I give, I give!" Murphy finally stopped and got off of him and got ready to go.

Connor was still laughing as they walked to the carnival. They got there and started to help set up. Things were moving very quickly. They had decided to hang around after the carnival had opened to the public. They had been walking around looking at the different stands and games set up. The last game they came to was a three legged race. Murphy decided he wanted to race. "Oi Conn. Let's do tha three legged race." Murphy actually sounded excited to do it. Connor agreed and they got in for the next race.

They were getting ready for the race. They had their legs tied to each other. Connor was on the left and Murphy was on the right. They were both thinking who had more coordination than them. They were twins and moved in sync with each other all the time. There was no way they could lose. They were up against four other teams. There was a set of teenage girls and three sets of ten year old boys. The whistle was blown and they were off. The teen girls were in the lead. Connor and Murphy were actually having some problems. "Oi Conn Yer slowin us down. Come on we do this with out even thinkin." Connor was struggling. Murphy was always the more graceful one. He tripped over himself and fell bringing Murphy down with him. They both landed with a thud. "Fuck Conn yer horrible at this." Murphy was trying to get back up as the teen girls crossed the finish line. Connor got to his feet and they finished in last place.

The race had ended and Murphy was picking on Connor for their loss. They were still tied together and sitting on a bench. "How is that we're twins an we couldna win a three legged race? Conn ye got tha grace of a drunken ox." "I got tha grace of a what?!" Connor was taken aback by Murphy's words. Forgetting they were still tied Connor shoved Murphy off of the bench causing both of them to fall. "Ya idjit why'd ya do tha?" "I don't know Murph. It seamed smart at tha moment." They both tried to get back up failing miserably. They kept falling back down on each other. After a few attempts they finally got it. "Okay Conn were gonna walk 'ome like this till ye get it right." Connor was about to protest but thought better of it.

They walked all the way home still tied together. By the time they made it to their building Connor finally got the hang of it. They made their way up to their loft without falling once. They made it all the way to their little beat up couch sitting together on it. "Oh yeah now ye get it Conn. What an asshat ye are." They both got up and got beers sitting back down still tied together. They stayed like that till they decided to go to bed.

**A/N:** **The sock bit I actually did to my cousin just last week. And the retaliation was her tackling me to the floor tickling me till I gave up. So I had to put it in here…lol…Yeah I know I'm cruel. (Laughs evilly.)**


End file.
